


Lost Time Legacy

by magumarashi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, gratuitous mixing of anime and game canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Hoping to find a new route to the lost ruins of Cameran, Hikari ventures into the mines on Iron Island. There she meets Riley, a man claiming to be a descendant of the Aura Guardians.





	1. Arrival to Iron Island

**Author's Note:**

> Cover illustration for this fic can be found [here!](http://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/179970915022/ive-been-rewatching-pokemon-movies-with-some)
> 
> This is a fic idea I've had milling around in my brain for at least a few years now, and rewatching some Pokemon movies with friends made me want to finally put it to paper.
> 
> Though this is technically in the same timeline as [PMP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352071/chapters/28095768), it is set chronologically earlier, and for the most part these two sets of characters don't overlap until much later.
> 
> While I did mark this as a ship fic, it's really more about the first time they meet... but there will be some shippy stuff by the end, heheh

The ship’s gangplank lowered, its metallic whirring audible even above the slosh of waves on the craggy shore. The sole passenger on this ferry was a young girl carrying a round, blue Pokémon in her arms. She disembarked, the _clomp, clomp_ of her boots only adding to the din. She looked around, taking in the foreboding foothills and barren cliffs.

_So this is Iron Island._

Hikari found it hard to believe that such a remote, unforgiving place as Iron Island had once been home to a prosperous kingdom. But all the old maps at Canalave Library had placed the seat of Cameran on Iron Island—for a supposedly hidden province, the ancient cartographers all seemed to have agreed on its location. The only way to find out for certain was to see Iron Island for herself. If the rumors about Cameran’s Temple of Dialga and Palkia were true…

Hikari’s eyes glimmered a little bit—as they always did when she was on the cusp of a new discovery.

“Let’s get going,” she said aloud.

“Mana?” the small Pokémon in her arms chirped up at her.

“Yep. We’ve got a bit of a hike ahead of us.”

Hikari set off, the wood of the dock making way for an unpaved gravel path. Despite the dry grasses growing at the edges, it looked fairly well-trod. Hikari had read that in more recent times, Iron Island had been extensively mined: at one point, it was the leading producer of iron ore in all of Sinnoh. As with many resources, though, this was not to last. Once the ore reserves dried up, the mine was shut down, and the inhabitants left to seek work elsewhere. Canalave City opened the caves up as a place for trainers to hone their skills, and while the old mining town was largely abandoned, an enterprising old couple turned one of the old dorms into a rest house for visiting trainers.

Hikari passed the rest house as she trekked through the old mining town. The decrepit buildings lent the town an eerie atmosphere, but the rest house, by contrast, had a welcoming air. Its paint was fresh, its roof and windows kept in good condition. There were lights on in a few of the rooms, too. A large sign out front read:

_Ferries at 10 AM and 5 PM Only._

“I wouldn’t want to miss that 5 PM ferry,” said Hikari. “But then again, there’s a solid chance we might…”

“Mana,” her Pokémon responded.

“Well, anyway, it’s comforting to know we’ll have a place to stay overnight if it comes to that.”

“Mana, mana!”

Just past the outskirts of the mining town was the entrance to the mines. Signs warned Hikari of unstable conditions and dangerous Pokémon; Iron Island was apparently home to an active population of wild Steelix. As she approached the cave entrance, she noticed a few steel-type Pokémon milling around in the surrounding cliffs.

Hikari reached into her bag for her notebook, where she’d tucked a photocopied passage from a tome too big to carry with her.

_Cameran’s exact location remains unknown in modern times, but after extensive mining, remnants of a temple to Dialga and Palkia were found on a remote part of the island. These were dubbed the Iron Ruins, and excavations were set to begin not long after. Archeologists hoped to find evidence that this was the same temple mentioned in the surviving lore about Cameran. Unfortunately, excavations never had a chance to proceed: a section of the mine collapsed due to interference from wild Pokémon, and destroyed the accessway to the Iron Ruins. These ruins will be revisited when it is safe to do so, but for now, they remain one of Iron Island’s many mysteries._

Below the passage was a map of the mines, with the approximate location of the ruins. The accessway was a few levels down, but it looked as though there might be an alternate route from a different floor.

Hikari took a deep breath, stepping into the mines.

At first, it looked no different from the other caves she’d traversed on her journey. The path was lit for trainers on the first couple of floors, but as she got further from the entrance, fewer lights lined the walls. Finally, she reached a tunnel stretching into pitch darkness: a sign attached to the solitary light here warned trainers not to proceed without a light source such as Flash.

“Good thing we’ve got that covered, huh Manaphy?” said Hikari, looking at her Pokémon.

“Mana, mana!” said Manaphy cheerily. The antennae on its head lifted up, and the little bulbs on the ends began to emit a faint pink glow. It wasn’t much, but Hikari didn’t want to have to depend on a flashlight in a cave like this. If it broke, or ran out of battery, where would that leave her?

Hikari stepped forward bravely, using Manaphy’s light to guide her way. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, even her Pokémon’s feeble light provided enough to see. She still had to be careful where she stepped, avoiding the wild Pokémon that could see much better than she could. Being able to make out the curves of the mining tunnels was all she needed, though—as long as she could find herself on a map, she felt confident she would be able to reach the ruins.

So, of course, as the hours went by and the walls all began to look the same, Hikari was no longer so sure of herself.

“Have we been this way before…?” she asked, squinting at the map by Manaphy’s light.

“Mana.”

“We’re not lost, really!” Hikari insisted. “We just have to, um…”

The sound of shifting rock caught her ears, and she tensed up. Something was coming this way. Hikari’s free hand went straight to her bag, where her main partner’s Pokéball was in easy reach. If it was a steel-type Pokémon, her Infernape would make quick work of it.

The source of the sound turned the corner, coming into Hikari’s view: it was a bipedal Pokémon with a doglike face, its eyes closed. It held one paw out in front of it, and the antennae-like appendages at the back of its head vibrated slightly as it sensed its way through the darkness.

“I’ve seen that kind of Pokémon before,” said Hikari. “Lucario, a Pokémon that can sense Aura…”

“Luca,” the Pokémon gave a growl in the affirmative.

“But Lucario are supposed to be really rare,” Hikari continued, “What’s one doing here?”

Lucario turned back toward where it had come from, motioning for Hikari to follow it.

“I’ll have you know, I’m not lost,” she said defensively. “I’m trying to find the Iron Ruins, and I think I’m on the right track. If you’re going to lead me back to the entrance, I’ll politely decline, thank you.”

“Luca,” the Pokémon growled again, motioning more strongly for Hikari to follow.

“Unless… you know how to get to the Iron Ruins.”

“Luca.” Lucario nodded to her.

“Alright, alright, I’ll follow you.”

“Mana, mana!” Manaphy chimed in.

Lucario turned and began to walk back the way it came; Hikari ran to catch up with it. They continued walking for a few minutes in the darkness, and Hikari began to wonder if Lucario really knew the way.

Finally, the Pokémon came to a stop, and Hikari stopped with it. She got the sense there was something in the corridor ahead of them, but the light from Manaphy’s antennae didn’t quite reach that far.

“Luca, luca!” Lucario barked.

“Oh, you’ve returned,” said a voice. Hikari jumped. “And you’ve brought someone with you… Here, bring that light a little closer.”

Hikari took a few steps forward, letting Manaphy’s light illuminate the person who spoke. As the voice had suggested, it was a young man: he was tall, with dark clothing and messy hair beneath a jaunty hat. To Hikari’s surprise, his eyes were closed.

“I’m sorry, miss, did my Pokémon bother you?” the man asked gently. “It ran off all the sudden, so I thought maybe it was chasing after something…”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” said Hikari. “Er… more importantly—how did you know I’m—?”

If he’d simply noticed her footsteps it would have been one thing, but he’d correctly guessed her gender without looking.

“Hm? Oh, but I can see you just fine.” The man nodded to himself. “For users of Aura, like Lucario and myself, pitch darkness is hardly an obstacle.”

“Aura…?” Hikari frowned. “You’re not pulling my leg, are you?”

She knew that some Pokémon were sensitive to Aura—Lucario and its pre-evolution, for example—but she’d never heard of a human sharing that capability. At least, not outside of myths. Legends of heroes called Aura Guardians were known in some academic circles, but their veracity had so far been difficult to prove. Aura Guardians, and even the notion that humans could use Aura, had seemingly disappeared from the annals of history long before modern times.

Luckily, the man didn’t seem too offended by her comment; he simply shook his head.

“I hear that often,” he said, smiling. “It’s true, however. Would you mind if I demonstrate?”

“Sure…”

“Alright then. You’re wearing a beanie, scarf, skirt, and boots, and a duffel bag hangs from the crook of your elbow. There is a round Pokémon in your arms with two antennae giving off a dim light. I would give its name, but I’ve never seen a Pokémon like that before, so you’ll have to forgive me.”

Hikari couldn’t help flushing in surprise.

“You can see all that?!”

“Not in great detail,” the man conceded. “I couldn’t tell you what color your clothes are, for example. But judging by your reaction, I’d venture that I’m correct?”

“Yes…” said Hikari, still trying to wrap her head around it. “A real Aura-user, in modern times… I’m not quite sure what to say.”

“Well, for now, a ‘nice to meet you’ will suffice,” said the man. “My name is Riley, and this is my partner Pokémon, Lucario. And you?”

“Hikari.” She bowed politely. “And this Pokémon is Manaphy.”

“Mana, mana!” Manaphy chirped happily, waving its arms.

“I see, a Manaphy…!” said Riley. “Those are really rare, aren’t they? I didn’t know they existed outside of legend…”

“The same could be said of yourself,” said Hikari.

“Of course, you’re right,” Riley laughed. “It seems our meeting is somewhat fortuitous, to bring two living legends together. Now… what brings you to Iron Island, Hikari? Lucario seems to think you were lost.”

“And I was _not_ ,” Hikari insisted, more to the Pokémon than its trainer. “I’m here searching for an alternate entrance to the Iron Ruins.”

Riley lowered his head a little bit; she’d piqued his interest.

“What a coincidence,” he said. “That is exactly what brought me to the island as well.”

Suddenly, the ground around them began to shake; the two trainers tensed, waiting for the gentle rumbling to subside. After a few minutes, the cave returned to its usual stillness.

“What was that…?” said Hikari.

“Likely a Steelix,” said Riley, “We’re fairly deep into their territory now—we shouldn’t stay in one place for too long.”

“Agreed.”

“I know—why don’t we walk together, Hikari?” Riley offered. “If we’re after the same thing, we may be able to help each other out.”

“Sure,” said Hikari. “My Pokémon can hold their own here, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“Likewise.” Riley turned back to the path ahead of them. “That paper in your hand… by any chance, would that be a map?”

“A crude one, but yes.”

“Crude it may be, but it got you this far,” said Riley. “I believe we may actually be fairly close to the ruins, but I can’t tell for certain where we are.”

“You don’t have a map?”

“Er, well,” Riley shifted his weight a little, as if embarrassed to be admitting this. “As it happens, I actually can’t discern writing on flat surfaces when I’m using Aura. I’ve been trying to memorize maps before venturing into the mines, but it’s been slow going. If you provide the map, I will gladly lead the way for us.”

“I can do that,” said Hikari. She glanced down at her map, trying to tease out where in the cave they might be. “Is there a fork up ahead?”

Riley bent his head, focusing his abilities.

“Yes. And just past it on the right side, a sharp curve.”

“Alright, I know where we are.” Hikari took a closer look at the map. “It looks like we’re getting closer to the potential accessway.”

“Good. Shall we be off, then?”

“Lead the way!”

Riley started walking, and Hikari followed. After cautiously scanning the area to ensure they wouldn’t be followed by wild Pokémon, Lucario ran to catch up with its trainer.  



	2. In Search of Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Riley and Hikari venture deeper into the mines, the two of them strike up a conversation.

At first they walked in silence, speaking only when Riley described the upcoming landscape, and Hikari suggested which way to turn. After a while, however, Hikari started to feel the need for some conversation to break up the darkness—the echo of their footsteps amid the soft _drip, drip_ of groundwater was a bit unsettling.

Luckily, Riley seemed to feel the same.

“So,” he said. “What’s piqued your interest in the Iron Ruins, Hikari?”

“I’m studying to become an expert in Sinnoh Mythology,” said Hikari, matter-of-factly. She’d held conversations like this so often that it had almost become a canned spiel. “I want to learn more about ancient cultures across Sinnoh, and as you can imagine, primary sources are hard to come by.”

“Indeed.”

“I’m especially intrigued by legends of Dialga and Palkia,” Hikari continued. “It’s fascinating that these two Pokémon come up so often, even in different cultures and tribes. I want to see what the people of Cameran thought of them, and how that compares to other interpretations of the myths.”

“So the Iron Ruins are of particular interest to you, then.”

“Yes…. I hope they’re in good condition. It would be a shame to get there and find nothing I can use…”

“If the people who discovered the ruins were able to positively identify them as a temple of Dialga and Palkia, that’s already a good sign,” said Riley, smiling. “So long as Pokémon have left them alone, that is…”

“What about you?” said Hikari. “What are you hoping to find there?”

Riley paused before responding, quietly:

“My heritage.”

“What do you mean? Is your family from Cameran?”

“Yes, actually. On my father’s side,” said Riley. “I am a descendant of one of Cameran’s Aura Guardians.”

“So they really existed…” Hikari murmured to herself.

“Ah, so you’ve heard of them!” Riley seemed a little excited by this.

“Yes, but only in legends,” Hikari clarified. “I don’t actually know that much about them… I do know Cameran was where the tradition began, though.”

“You know more than most,” said Riley. “I haven’t met many people who have heard of Cameran, much less the Aura Guardians… Oh, there’s a downward slope up ahead; please watch your step.”

“Thank you,” said Hikari. Just as Riley had warned, the path ahead of them began to slope at a considerable grade. In Manaphy’s dim light, Hikari could make out snaking, horizontal gashes on the walls—an indication that the tunnel was carved by roaming Steelix.

She took another look at her map, bringing it closer to the light.

“We’re going to want to take a slight left up ahead.”

“Got it.”

They reached the fork; four separate paths opened up before them. The two of them headed toward the entrance second from the left, but Riley came to a sudden stop, holding out a hand to keep Hikari from proceeding.

“Hold on,” he said. “Lucario, use Bone Rush!”

Lucario leaped into action, conjuring a glowing bone with its paws. It threw the bone like a javelin, aiming at the entrance to the path. There was a sudden chatter; a couple of Golbat had been perched just out of sight, and Lucario’s attack startled them into flight. Hikari let out a yelp and ducked to let the giant bat Pokémon pass overhead. Luckily, the Golbat didn’t stop to engage them in battle; after a while, the sound of their wings died down.

“That was close, huh Manaphy?” said Hikari.

“Mana, mana!” her Pokémon responded cheerily. It had grown quite a bit in the time they’d been together; it wasn’t so long ago that a spook like that would have driven the Pokémon to tears.

“Are you alright?” asked Riley. He held a hand out to help her back up.

“Yeah,” said Hikari. “Just startled, is all… Could you see those Golbat with your Aura?”

“Indeed,” said Riley. “I thought it would be best not to let them catch us by surprise.”

“Good thinking.” The two of them started walking again. “Um… can you tell me more about Aura Guardians? I’m really curious about them.”

“Gladly,” said Riley. “In Cameran, the Aura Guardians were knights of the royal guard. Alongside their partner Pokémon, they used their Aura in service of the queen. They protected the weak and meted out justice to wrongdoers. After Cameran fell, the Aura Guardians dispersed throughout Sinnoh. Some continued to use their Aura, wandering the region and lending their aid where needed. But as time went on, the need for Aura Guardians lessened, and fewer passed the tradition on to their children.”

“I guess that explains why we don’t know much about them…” said Hikari.

“Indeed,” said Riley. “In modern times, many don’t believe they actually existed, or had powers to the extent they do in legend. It’s been a bit hard to further my research as a result…”

“Your research?”

“Well… perhaps it’s more like an investigation,” said Riley. “I’m hoping to uncover as much as I can about Aura Guardians and my ancestral homeland, through both library research and fieldwork. Lately I’ve been searching for the ruins of Cameran by tuning my senses to faint traces of Aura.”

“I see,” said Hikari. “How long have you been at it?”

“Oh, a few years,” said Riley. “Not all the time, of course; I have other pursuits. But whenever I can, I make some time to come to Iron Island. I started doing this for purely personal reasons, but perhaps if my findings make the news, more people who are sensitive to Aura will be able to recognize that in themselves…”

There was a tinge of loneliness in his voice. Hikari couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like—to have nobody else who can experience the world the way you do. To be the only one of something.

“For all the effort you’ve put in, I hope you can find something helpful,” she said, after a time. “It’s cool that your heritage has inspired you like this.”

“Mm,” Riley nodded.

“May I ask about your ancestor—the Aura Guardian?” said Hikari. “Do you know much about him?”

“Only the lore that’s been passed down in my family,” said Riley. “Unfortunately, there aren’t many written records that survived…”

Hikari nodded, quietly, indicating that she was listening. Riley looked toward her for confirmation before continuing.

“My ancestor’s name was Sir Aaron. He was one of the more accomplished Aura Guardians, and had become the favored knight of the queen. He enjoyed a prominent position at court, and helped the queen decide on matters of policy—but he never forgot his humble roots, and was always helping those less fortunate in his spare time.”

“He sounds so noble,” said Hikari. “You must be proud, having an ancestor like that.”

“Well…” Riley grimaced a little. “In the end, his legacy was tarnished somewhat…”

Hikari’s heart sunk.

“What happened?”

“One day, Cameran came under threat of a landslide,” said Riley. “Luckily, it was a slow-moving slump; the queen had time to rally the Aura Guardians and their Pokémon to stop it. Legends say that while the other Aura Guardians prepared to fight, Sir Aaron fled the castle grounds on the back of a Pidgeot. Miraculously, the landslide stopped just before reaching Cameran—but Sir Aaron was never heard from again.”

“He just ran?” said Hikari. “Why would he run away?”

“We don’t know,” said Riley. “He left without saying anything to anyone. Aaron’s wife and children survived to pass on the tales of his exploits, but I wonder if they were ever truly able to get past the shame…”

“It must have been awful,” Hikari agreed. “I’m left wondering what could have driven Aaron to do something like that. Especially with a family left behind…”

“Yes. He’s fascinated me from the time I was a child,” said Riley. “I’ve always wondered whether Sir Aaron really abandoned the kingdom, or if there’s another side of the story we never got to see… I know the chances of finding the answer are small, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a driving factor for my investigation.”

“You’ll have to let me know what you find out!” said Hikari with a smile. Then she added, shyly, “Thank you for sharing something so personal…”

“Oh, it was no trouble,” said Riley. “Personal history it may be, but it’s a part of Sinnoh’s history, too. Ah, I can see another fork ahead—this one has an upper ramp and a lower. Which should we follow?”

“Let’s see…” Hikari examined the map more closely. While horizontal changes could be easily portrayed on the map, vertical changes were more difficult to follow. “I _think_ we should continue heading down…”

Aaron paused, lowering his head. He held his hand out to concentrate more deeply.

“I think you may be correct, Hikari,” he said. “I’m picking up traces of Aura from the lower path. They’re very faint, but this is more than I’ve ever felt here. You feel them too, don’t you, Lucario?”

Lucario mimicked its trainer’s pose, honing its senses.

“Luca, luca!” it barked excitedly.

“I thought so.”

Hikari’s heart jumped a little. Could they really be this close to the ruins of Cameran…?

“Let’s hurry,” said Riley. “We aren’t the only ones here; I’m sensing the Auras of wild Pokémon, too. This deep in the cave, Steelix likely have the run of the place…”

“Right,” said Hikari. “After you, Riley.”

The two trainers proceeded into the cave, toward the downward tunnel hopefully leading to their goal. Their footsteps echoed against the damp walls: _crunch, crunch, crunch._ The steady sound passed through the gravelly ground, into a chamber just below a layer of rock. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ Somehow, the sound echoed louder here—waking a snakelike steel Pokémon from its slumber…


	3. Vs. Steelix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Hikari venture further into the cave, but a territorial Pokemon interrupts their progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Got caught up in other fandoms, but since I'm almost done writing this I figured I'd post an update! I'm hoping to get the whole thing done in the next few days here but we'll see

“We’re getting close now, Hikari.”

“Yeah. If this map is accurate, it should be just around the corner here.”

They’d been walking in the dark for a full hour now, fending off wild Pokémon and navigating the mazelike tunnels. Thanks to Riley’s abilities, so far they’d managed to avoid hitting any dead ends. Hikari’s heart pounded as they neared the edges of her map, hoping that there wouldn’t be any roadblocks this late in the game. To have come this far, only to have to turn back and find another route…

Riley suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, bristling.

“Riley?”

“Sh—!” he put a finger to his lips, even as he strained his senses. “Don’t move….!”

Hikari froze, holding Manaphy close. Ahead of them, Lucario took on a defensive stance. The group waited in tense silence, but while Riley and Lucario seemed to be on edge, Hikari couldn’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, however, the ground began to shake.

“It’s coming straight for us!” said Riley. “It looks like we may not have a choice other than to fight. Lucario, ready an Aura Sphere!”

“Luca!” Riley’s partner barked, readying a ball of blue energy between its paws.

“What’s coming—?!” Hikari shouted. A great crash interrupted her, throwing up dirt and debris in the tunnel ahead of them. Then there came a roar loud enough to shake the walls.

“A Steelix—!” Riley cried out, “Hikari, do you have any Pokémon that are good against steel-types? I don’t know if I can handle this one alone—!”

“I’ve got your back!” said Hikari. She reached into her bag, grabbing her Infernape’s Pokéball. “Agni, this one’s all yours!”

She threw the Pokéball, and it popped open, nearly blinding her with its light. In seconds a tall, apelike Pokémon appeared in front of her, a flame blazing on the back of his head.

“An Infernape!” said Riley, “Yes, that will be very helpful. Lucario, see if you can’t clear some of this dust so our friends can see!”

Lucario nodded, and threw its Aura Sphere into the cloud ahead. The dust cloud parted in its wake, and there was a loud _thud_ as it made contact with the Pokémon ahead of them. With the dust gone, Hikari could see—by the dim light of Manaphy’s antennae and Infernape’s flame—that their opponent was indeed a Steelix. It was huge, larger than any Steelix she’d ever seen before, and it was directly blocking the entrance to another cavern further down.

“This Aura…” said Riley, focusing. “Steelix is incredibly angry… it seems we’ve intruded on its territory.”

“Sorry, Steelix, but we’d like to get by,” said Hikari, taking a brave step forward. “We don’t mean you any harm, so would you mind moving for us?”

Steelix roared again in response, smashing its tail against the ground. The attack sent rocks flying toward them, and Infernape moved to pull his trainer out of the way.

“Yeah, I didn’t really expect that to work…” Hikari admitted. “Thanks for looking out for me, Agni.”

Infernape grunted in response before turning back to his opponent. He stood up to his full height and let out a shriek, beating his chest: he was not about to take this snub lightly.

“Alright, Agni, use Flamethrower!”

Infernape opened his mouth and shot a stream of white-hot flames straight at Steelix. The snake Pokémon flinched, taking twice the normal amount of damage from the attack. Even its secondary ground typing wasn’t enough to reduce the damage from Infernape's fire.

“Lucario, use Bone Rush!” Riley called out.

Lucario held its paws out in front of it, then pulled them apart, revealing a glowing bone-shaped staff. Wielding this staff as a makeshift polearm, Lucario rushed forward with astonishing speed and made to strike Steelix. The giant Pokémon couldn’t reasonably get out of the way in such a narrow tunnel, and it took a direct hit to the face.

“That’s it, Lucario!” said Riley.

“Agni, use another Flamethrower—!”

Before Infernape could execute its attack, however, Steelix let out a roar and smacked its tail into the tunnel walls. A dervish of swirling sand whipped up around them, tearing at the trainers’ clothes and skin.

“Oh no, it used Sandstorm…!” Hikari turned away from the onslaught of sand to shield Manaphy as best she could. The sandstorm brought the already low visibility inside the cave to effectively zero. “Ugh, it’ll be tough to fight like this… Agni, are you alright?”

Infernape gave an affirmative grunt, bracing himself against the sand.

“Using Sandstorm in such close quarters… what a dirty move!” said Riley. “Unfortunately for you, a little sand won’t stop us! Lucario, use Bone Rush again!”

Lucario leaped forward, cutting through the sandstorm with its glowing bone staff. Somehow—miraculously—it was able to land a hit. A metal _clang_ rang out as its attack made contact, followed by a disgruntled roar from Steelix.

“That’s it…!” said Hikari. “Agni, follow that sound and use Close Combat!”

Infernape grunted in acknowledgement before pausing to listen, his ears twitching.

“Lucario, now use Aura Sphere!” Riley called out. His Pokémon answered him without missing a beat, transforming its bone staff into a ball of energy. Lucario fired off its attack, generating a loud _crash_ as Aura Sphere made contact with Steelix—and that’s when Infernape made his move, rushing in with a flurry of punches. Steelix barely had time to react; it was thrown backward from the force of the onslaught and crashed into the tunnel wall.

“Good thinking, Hikari,” said Riley. “Now, Steelix… what will you do next?”

Steelix slowly righted itself, shaking off the blow. The trainers braced themselves in anticipation of Steelix’s next move, but the iron snake Pokémon seemed to accept that it was outmatched. It let out a roar before diving back down into the ground, throwing up rocks and dirt in its wake. With Steelix gone, the sandstorm subsided, leaving the trainers and their Pokémon standing in a quiet cavern once again.

“Whew…” Hikari let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks for the hard work, Agni.”

Infernape grunted as he returned to his trainer’s side; the Pokémon seemed a little miffed that his opponent had turned tail so quickly. Hikari gave her Pokémon an appreciative pat on the shoulder before recalling him.

“I must say, I’m impressed with your battling ability,” Riley commented, brushing sand from his clothes. “You seem to favor a no-holds-barred approach.”

“Well, I’m not one to draw out a fight,” said Hikari. “If I can’t avoid a battle, I prefer to get it over with quickly.”

“We may be alike in some ways, Hikari,” said Riley, smiling. “I tend to favor direct attacks over buffs myself.”

“I did notice that,” said Hikari. “You and Lucario made quite a team.”

“The same could be said for you and Infernape.” Riley was quick to return her compliment. “Actually, I bet you two would do well in the Sinnoh League Open. If you manage to win eight badges, I think it’s worth a try—!”

“Oh, I’ve already taken on the Sinnoh League,” Hikari interrupted him offhandedly.

“Oh! When?”

“Just in the last one, about six months ago. We made the top two—didn’t we, Manaphy?”

“Mana, mana!” Hikari’s Pokémon responded cheerily.

“Top two! That’s amazing!” said Riley excitedly. “Do you still battle in the competitive circuit?”

“Not really,” said Hikari. “Actually, I decided to leave the competitive scene to pursue my other interests… such as Sinnoh history.”

“Ah, that’s fair,” said Riley. “I also dabbled in competitive battling for a time, but I think I prefer battles with lower stakes.”

“I’m with you on that one,” said Hikari. The topic was somewhat personal for her: she’d chosen to step back from serious battling after losing at the Sinnoh League to her rude, uncompromising rival.

Hikari had begun her journey alongside a boy who saw Pokémon only as tools, and before long that boy became her rival. At first she thought he would grow up a little as he traveled with Pokémon, but the more they battled, the more set he became in his ways. At the League she’d wanted so badly to make him see that he was in the wrong, that his method of training was cruel—and had ended up with a narrow loss in a battle she desperately needed to win.

Eager for a way to steer the topic away from her battling record, she added, “Anyway—how close are we to the ruins?”

“Oh, right!” Riley held out his hands, honing in on the traces of Aura he’d sensed before. “It should be just through here. Let’s move quickly, in case that Steelix decides to come back with reinforcements.”

“Right…”

The two of them hurried forward, careful to avoid the gaping pit that Steelix left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up using this chapter to allude to how Hikari's journey has gone so far, ehehe... I don't think I'll ever write out her journey like I have with several other protags', but I did want to give a sense of where she's been here.
> 
> I didn't mention him by name here but for the record her rival is Paul


	4. The Lost Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Hikari reach the Iron Ruins, finding more than they bargained for among the rubble.

Riley, Hikari, and Lucario emerged into a larger cavern with high ceilings. It was tough to see by what little light they had, but Hikari could tell there were large structures throughout the cavern. Among the organic shapes of natural cave features, there were rectangular blocks and crumbling columns that could only have been hewn by people. Most striking of all was the shadow of a half-buried parthenon on the far side of the room.

“We made it…” said Hikari.

“Indeed,” said Riley. “This must be it. To think we’re actually standing where my ancestors once stood…”

He took a few steps forward before turning back to her, holding out his hand.

“It’s an uneven slope down,” he said. “May I?”

Appreciative of the gesture, Hikari gently took his hand, and they carefully made their way down to the ruins. As they got closer, they noticed a few more man-made remnants scattered around the cavern: the lights and equipment that the original dig team had left behind.

“Do you think those still work?” said Hikari, indicating to them.

“I doubt it,” said Riley. “It’s been more than twenty years since the dig team lost access. Those generators are likely long dead, and unfortunately I don’t have any electric-type Pokémon with me today.”

“Ah…” Hikari looked down at the Pokémon in her arms. “I don’t have any electric-types either, so I’ll have to rely on you for a bit longer then, Manaphy.”

“Mana, mana!”

“But, I have to wonder,” Hikari went on. “I was expecting the Iron Ruins to be outside the mine, yet there don’t seem to be any outside exits here…”

“I think I know why,” said Riley. “In lore it’s sometimes mentioned that the temple at Cameran had been built just inside the entrance to a cave. The walls of the cave must have subsided due to the landslide, and the entrance cut off by subsequent earth movement over time.”

“That makes sense,” said Hikari.

“It looks like the entrance to the main building is blocked off as well,” said Riley, “I’ll go have one of my Pokémon clear it for us.”

“Thank you,” said Hikari. She was far more interested in the stones strewn around the temple grounds—were her eyes playing tricks with her in the darkness, or were they engraved with ancient writing?

Riley took a Pokéball from his pocket and allowed it to open; Hikari made sure to close her eyes this time. Once the brightness had died down, Hikari took a peek at Riley’s second Pokémon. This one was a giant dragon Pokémon with finlike arms, its body covered in spikes. Hikari had seen one like that before: it was a favored Pokémon of the Sinnoh league champion, Cynthia.

“Garchomp, you’re not bothered by the dark, are you?” Riley asked. His Pokémon shook its head. “Good. I need your help with something…”

While Riley and his two Pokémon made their way toward the main temple building, Hikari went to investigate the downed pillars. Her hunch had been correct; many were inscribed with ancient writing. She brought Manaphy closer for a better look, but to her dismay, much of the writing was barely legible. Groundwater from the cave had slowly eaten away at the stones’ surfaces over time. Hikari wandered from stone to stone, trying to find one with a readable message. Finally, she found one that had suffered less extensive damage, and was able to discern some of the original text:

_Honor… … lessed, speak:_

_Th… Spirits…_

_Heart… ..me_

_B… ..f Space_

Further down, there was some additional writing, almost as though it were an addendum:

_Speak not …_

_Lest … …  come_

“I see…” said Hikari, reading the text several times over. She’d seen writing like this at other temples across the region: it was a general reminder of the words said to honor the gods or Pokémon in question. This kind of message was usually posted at the outer gates of a temple, so that visitors would know the proper etiquette. Hikari had learned several local epithets for the Legendary Pokémon in her studies and travels.

“If I had to guess,” she said to herself. “The titles used in Cameran were ‘Three Spirits’, for the lake trio, ‘Heart of Time’ for Dialga, and ‘Breath of Space’ for Palkia. Those were commonly used in Western Sinnoh, so I guess I’m not surprised they spread to Cameran… ”

“Mana?” Manaphy chimed in, though whether it could follow Hikari’s reasoning was anyone’s guess.

“Right… What’s bothering me is this additional blurb,” Hikari continued. “ _Speak not, lest come…?_ I wonder… was this referencing a Pokémon that Cameran residents feared?”

“Mana, mana!”

“And they thought saying its very name could summon it… interesting. I wonder what Pokémon they were so afraid of.”

As Hikari pondered this, there came the low rumble of earth and debris. She looked toward the temple: it was tough to see in the dimness, but Riley and his Pokémon had managed to clear out the entrance.

“Hikari? I’m heading inside.”

“Got it. I’ll come with you.”

She stood up and ran over to him, stepping cautiously on the uneven ground. Riley’s Pokémon had cleared the boulders and rubble from the doorway; inside there was still a fair amount of loose earth, but it looked as though they would be able to stand on it. Riley recalled Garchomp and headed in first, followed by Lucario. Hikari brought up the rear.

“Manaphy, can you make your light just a little brighter?” Hikari asked.

“Mana, mana!” her Pokémon responded. It focused as hard as it could, making the light from its antennae shine brightly. It wasn’t much of an improvement, but it at least managed to illuminate much of the inside of the temple. To Hikari’s dismay, the main hall was about half flooded with earth. Artifacts of any importance were likely buried in the debris.

Riley took a look around the room, and seemed to notice something sticking out of the dirt at the far end. He approached it, his Pokémon behind him. The object in question was what appeared to be a ritual staff with a blue crystal mounted in the center.

“I recognize this…” he said. “Hikari, come look!”

Hikari walked over to him, bringing the object into the light. The crystal sparkled a little in the dim glow.

“What is this…?” she asked.

“I’ve seen it in illustrations before,” said Riley. “It was the staff once owned by… by my ancestor, the Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. This staff is the source of the Aura signals I’ve followed all this time…”

“This is an amazing discovery!” said Hikari. “But… what is it doing here, of all places? And—what are those flowers growing at the base?”

Hikari hadn’t noticed them in the dark, but in Manaphy’s light, a sort of crystal formation could be seen sparkling at the base of the staff. They looked simultaneously organic and mineral, almost like spun glass.

“Huh?” Riley glanced downward. “Oh, I recognize those as well. Those are Time Flowers—though it’s unknown whether they’re more mineral or plant.”

“They’re beautiful…” said Hikari. She glanced around the temple, and noticed the silhouettes of a few more of them dotting the main hall.

“Time Flowers are said to be native to Cameran,” Riley went on. “Since they form in places with a strong natural Aura, they have a special significance for Aura-users. I wonder if these ones grew up in reaction to the Aura on this staff, or whether they were here before it… There’s only one way to find out.”

“What do you mean?” asked Hikari.

“Time Flowers have the peculiar ability to record several minutes of time and play it back on command,” Riley explained. “They can only be activated by Aura-users, though. Let’s see if this one has recorded anything of note.”

Riley bent down to one of the crystals and held a hand out to it. He bent his head in concentration, and his palm began to glow with a blue light. To Hikari’s surprise, the Time Flower reacted to his Aura and unfurled slightly, revealing a blue light of its own. There was a flash as the light expanded to fill the room. Hikari couldn’t believe what she was seeing: the walls of the temple were restored to their former sharpness; the engraved decorations appeared in perfect relief. The rubble on the ground, though, was still there. The Time Flowers, once growing upright in the dirt, were now all strewn on their sides.

Hikari jumped as footsteps approached. She turned to see a young man stagger into the temple, hat askew, cloak ragged.

“The altar…!” he cried, “No, no…!”

He tripped a little bit, steadying himself with his staff. Hikari made to go help him, but Riley grabbed her arm.

“He’s not real,” Riley whispered. “See, look what he’s holding.”

Now that Riley mentioned it, Hikari noticed that the staff in the man’s hand was the same as the one stuck in the ground behind them.

The man came closer with heavy steps, his boots leaving deep imprints in the then-fresh mud. As he approached, Hikari noticed that this newcomer was the spitting image of Riley, if not looking slightly older and more haggard.

“Is that… Sir Aaron?” Hikari asked.

Riley nodded, silently: his eyes were riveted on the projection of his ancestor. Sir Aaron made it all the way to where the trainers were standing and planted his spectral staff in the mud, exactly where the real one still stood. The injured knight fell to his knees and wept, bitterly.

“Have I arrived too late?” he lamented. “Our sacred temple desecrated, devoured by the earth…”

He looked up, as though to address the heavens.

“O Spirits…. is Your kingdom beyond saving?” he went on. “Must I stand by and watch Cameran destroyed by the very earth we cherished? Is there nothing I can do to change our fate…?”

Sir Aaron’s words echoed in the stillness. For a moment Hikari thought that his desperate plea would fall on deaf ears, but in the next instant there came the high-pitched sound of a Pokémon. A bright light appeared at the far end of the temple, taking the shape of a small, elflike Pokémon with twin tails. The Pokémon glanced around, taking in the current state of the temple with a sad look in its eyes.

“Mesprit…” said Sir Aaron, reverence in his voice, “The Holy Spirit of Emotions, Patron Fae of Aura…”

 _“Indeed, it is I,”_ a small voice answered him. Hikari realized the voice belonged to the elflike Pokémon. _“Rise, guardian, and speak. Why have you braved the rain and mud to come here?”_

“I come with a dire request,” said Aaron, unsteadily getting to his feet. “My fellow knights are preparing to use their Aura to slow the landslide’s progress, but I fear their power alone will not be enough. O Holy One, I entreat you—you must help them save our kingdom.”

 _“I want nothing more, believe me!”_  said Mesprit. _“But I am but one small Pokémon; my power is less than you imagine it to be. Even together with Uxie and Azelf, I can only offer so much…”_

“If it’s power you need, then please, take mine!” said Sir Aaron. “I’ll give anything for my kingdom—even my life. Please, O Holy One…”

Mesprit seemed to hesitate, but then the Legendary Pokémon nodded.

_“I see. This may be enough to turn the hand of fate… I will accept your power, Aura Knight.”_

Mesprit floated over to Sir Aaron, and the knight held out both hands. He closed his eyes and bent his head in concentration.

“The Aura is with me,” he said quietly, by way of incantation. The palms of his hands began to glow with a light that quickly coalesced into a sphere, engulfing Mesprit in pure Aura. As the light grew brighter and brighter, sparks began to fly from Aaron’s body. He let out a strained grunt, but he did not waver: if anything, he seemed to strengthen his resolve through the pain. Hikari brought a hand to her mouth in shock.

“Is he… is he really going to…?!” she whispered.

Sir Aaron grit his teeth, knees shaking. It was becoming harder for him to stay standing.

_“The Aura… is with me!!”_

As he let out one final cry, the light grew blindingly bright—and suddenly, all was still once more. The Temple was back to its current state of disrepair; the scattered Time Flowers all standing upright. Even Aaron’s footsteps in the mud had vanished. The activated Time Flower’s light faded, and its leaflike surface curled inward again.

Hikari wanted to say something to break the uneasy silence, but thought better of it. She glanced up at Riley, waiting for him to speak first—and was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

“So this is how my ancestor met his end…” he said at length.

“I’m so sorry,” said Hikari quietly.

“Oh, no, it’s alright,” said Riley. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and delicately dried his eyes. “If I’m being honest… I’m moved. I’ve finally found proof that my ancestor wasn’t a deserter or coward. Quite the opposite… he showed unwavering courage until the end, and made the ultimate sacrifice to save his kingdom. I suppose now I can truly say I’m proud to be his descendant.”

Riley took a small fabric pouch from his pocket and untied it; the pouch expanded into a full-size tote. He knelt down to the Time Flower and made to uproot it.

“W-what are you doing?” Hikari asked, startled.

“I’d like to take this with me,” said Riley. “The staff as well. Something this important should be preserved.”

“Wait!” said Hikari. “Shouldn’t we leave this site as is, in case the archaeologists can come back?”

“It’s troublesome to make the trek all the way back here, and I don’t want to risk something happening to them. There’s also the fact that once picked, a Time Flower’s memory can never be overwritten.”

“Oh…”

Riley carefully picked two of the flowers growing at the base of the staff: the one he’d used, and an extra, just in case he’d already overwritten the first’s memory by activating it. He slipped these into the bag.

“Lucario, if you would.”

“Luca,” said Lucario, holding out its paws. Riley handed the bag to his Pokémon before turning back to the staff. With a decisive tug he was able to pull it free, the metal accents clinking. For a moment he stood quietly, holding the staff in both hands—though his eyes were closed, Hikari could tell he seemed to be looking it over. What could be going through his mind, holding his ancestor’s staff in his own hands?

“Ah, sorry,” said Riley, as if he’d noticed her eyes on him. “The power in this staff seems to resonate with my own… almost as though it recognizes me. It’s a very strange feeling.”

“I can’t even imagine…”

“Shall we be going?” said Riley. “Er—I mean, have you seen enough? I’m willing to stay longer if you’d like to look around more.”

“I think we’ve had enough for one day,” said Hikari with a tired sigh. “Right, Manapy?”

“Mana, mana…” Manaphy yawned as it spoke.

“Besides,” said Hikari. “We’ve made an amazing discovery here. Now we know for certain that another accessway exists.”

“Guarded by a territorial Steelix, of course.”

“Right, but still. _And_ we’ve discovered tangible evidence that your ancestor didn’t abandon the kingdom after all. I’m ready to call that a win.”

Riley bent his head a little, smiling.

“You’re right. Thank you, Hikari.”

The two of them made their way back out of the temple. Hikari took a moment to look around one last time, making sure that she hadn’t missed anything among the ruined stones. How long would it be before she—before anyone—had the chance to come back here, to see what else might be waiting to be discovered?

“Mana, mana?”

Her Pokémon’s voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

“Right. Let’s get going, Manaphy.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Riley finding his ancestor's staff on Iron Island" is an idea I've been playing with in my head for like 10 years so it's nice to finally have it on paper, haha.


	5. Toward Separate Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Hikari reach the mouth of the cave and prepare to part ways.

The return trip was much easier than the descent; Riley had taken care to remember the general layout of the winding paths. By the time they were back to the lighted tunnels, Manaphy had fallen asleep in Hikari’s arms.

“Must must be worn out after such a long day,” said Hikari. To Riley, she added, “Manaphy’s just a baby still, so it needs a lot of rest.”

“Just a baby?” Riley sounded puzzled.

“Yeah. I actually hatched it from an egg.” Hikari looked down at the voyage Pokémon snoozing in her arms, smiling to herself. “It’s grown a lot since we’ve been together, but it’s still very young.”

“I didn’t even know legendary Pokémon came from eggs,” said Riley. “Where did you even find…?”

“Oh, I didn’t find it,” Hikari explained. “It was given to me right at the start of my journey. I was at the Pokémon Center in Eterna City, and there was a Pokémon Ranger there from the Fiore region. He was looking for a trainer to take care of a Manaphy egg, because he and the other rangers had been unable to hatch it in Fiore. I think the climate must have been better for it here in Sinnoh.”

“I see… It’s incredible that you were able to hatch it.”

“Yeah,” Hikari, “Actually, Manaphy was one of the reasons I got interested in Sinnoh mythology in the first place. If a Pokémon like Manaphy really exists, it makes me wonder how many other legendary Pokémon are out there in the world—and whether Pokémon revered as gods, like Dialga and Palkia, aren’t just the stuff of legends. Someday, I’d like to meet a few of them myself.”

Riley smiled.

“A noble goal. But I do wonder whether those legendary Pokémon might be keeping themselves hidden on purpose.”

“Oh, probably,” said Hikari. She grinned cheekily. “That won’t stop me, though!”

Manaphy wasn’t the only reason she had taken interest in Sinnoh mythology; in Dialga and Palkia in particular. But she didn’t feel the need to divulge the second, more personal reason to a complete stranger.

_Besides… if I said “Every night I have nightmares about the Dialga and Palkia fighting,” he might think I’m crazy…_

They’d started around the time she began her journey: recurring visions of two godlike Pokémon exchanging blows in a world beyond seeing. Finding the Pokémon from her dreams rendered as statues in Eterna City had solidified her desire to learn all there was to know about Sinnoh’s history, and the Pokémon that created it. Were her dreams merely mementoes of a time long gone, or a prophecy of a calamity yet to come…?

After the day’s adventure in the mines and ruins, she was no closer to discovering what her nightmares might mean. She did, however, have a new piece of information to chew on: that hint of a third Pokémon that the ancient people feared, whose very name was not to be spoken…. Could that Pokémon be related to all this, somehow?

As she mulled this over, Hikari and Riley finally made it to the mouth of the cave. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness: the sun was setting to the west, casting an orange glow over the rocks and cliffs.

Riley paused, next to her, and opened his eyes.

“Phew,” he said, letting out a sigh. “Using my Aura in total darkness for so long is certainly taxing.” He turned to her. “You…”

He trailed off. Hikari looked up at him, and was about to ask why he stopped, but then noticed that she was seeing him in the light for the first time. He was far more handsome than she’d pictured from what little she’d had to go on in the darkness. His eyes were such a clear, crystal blue—they reminded her of the Time Flowers growing in the ruined temple…

They stared at each other for a long time before finally looking away.

“Um, anyway,” said Riley, pulling his hat down slightly, “Thank you for all your help today, Hikari. I would never have found my way to the ruins without you.”

“Same to you,” said Hikari. “We make a pretty good team. Perhaps we should go spelunking together more often?”

Riley couldn’t help laughing at this.

“Maybe so. In any case, I was planning to head to Canalave on my Salamence, but…  How long is it until the ferry? I can wait with you if you’d like.”

Hikari checked her Pokétch. The face read 16:30—she had ample time to make the ferry.

“Just a half hour,” she said. “I’ll be alright. I don’t want to keep you, either—you’ve got an important discovery on your hands, after all.”

“True,” said Riley. “In that case, I hope we cross paths again sometime, Hikari. I’ve appreciated your company.”

“Same here,” Hikari answered with a smile. “Oh, here—!” She took out her journal and scribbled down her email address on a blank page. “Uh—this is my email address. Let’s keep in touch!”

Hikari tore the page from her journal and handed it to him. Riley couldn’t help smiling; he accepted the paper before taking a small card from one of his pockets.

“Likewise, this is my business card. Do let me know next time you plan to head to the Iron Ruins, Hikari. I would be glad to accompany you.”

Hikari took it, glancing down at his job title: _Owner, Iron Mines_.

“You’re the—?!”

But Riley only nodded, smile never fading. He recalled Lucario, then took another Pokéball from his pocket and allowed it to open. A Salamence appeared in a flash of light, stretching its flat, blade-like wings. Hikari found herself wondering how accomplished Riley was as a trainer, if he had such hard-to-handle Pokémon as Salamence and Garchomp with him. She would have to challenge him to a battle the next time she ran into him.

“Well then… until we next meet,” said Riley. He climbed his Pokémon’s back and patted its neck lightly. Salamence let out a grunt and beat its flat wings, lifting off the ground. Hikari watched as the two of them took off and soared away into the evening sky.

_I wonder when I’ll get to see him again…_

She looked down, smiling to herself.

_Is it strange that I’m already looking forward to it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art that goes with this chapter can be found [here!](http://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/182209731247/art-for-the-final-chapter-of-lost-time-legacy-i)
> 
> I ended up using this last chapter to hint at more of Hikari's history and motivations as a trainer, and even to hint at where her journey will take her next... (if I ever get around to writing it lmao)
> 
> Anyway, if you made it this far, thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, I have plenty of other Pokemon writing too, heheh~


End file.
